


Strange Love

by GuixonLove



Series: Strange Love [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blood Sharing, M/M, Scent Kink, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: As if sensing he’s no longer alone, the man spins around and locks eyes with Pekka. He sniffs the air and his eyes, a gorgeous shade of blue, suddenly shift into a bright gold.“Mine!” The man growls softly before leaping over the back of the sofa and, with a surprising amount of strength, tackles Pekka to the floor.Presenting the Vampire/Werewolf AU you didn't ask for yet didn't know that you wanted.Author's Note: Hey guys! I had reread what I had written previously and felt like it was missing a few things so I went back in and made some adjustments to it.





	1. Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperDarkRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/gifts).



> Written for the love of my life, Jess, just because. I love you, doll!
> 
>    
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated as they feed the muse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pekka stiffens when the werewolf stands in front of him, waiting to see what he does next. The man places a hand over Pekka’s unbeating heart and says in a soft whisper, “You’re my mate.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

_Need to hurry. Sun's almost up._

Pekka swears under his breath, mentally kicking himself for staying out this late. He should have been home an hour ago but there had been a long line at the blood bank that night. It seemed like every vampire in the city had decided to stock up on blood bags on the same night. Normally, he would have just left and come back another night but he had run out two days ago so he couldn't put off the visit another night. Glancing at his watch, he mutters another curse under his breath. He would barely have enough time to get back to his apartment before sunrise.

He darts through the park and picks up speed, hoping this shortcut would get him home faster.

As he's sprinting down one of the many walking paths, he hears a soft groan coming from behind a bush. He skids to a stop and looks around. As he's standing there, he catches a waft of an intoxicating scent. He breathes in deeply and his mouth starts to water. Glancing up at the slowly lightening sky, he decides he has enough time to investigate the scent.

Silently making his way over the grass, he steps around the bush and finds a young man, naked and bleeding out. Pekka can feel his fangs elongating at the sight and scent of the blood oozing from several deep gashes on the man's torso. His vampire instincts scream at him to drink from the man to see if his blood tastes as good as it smells but a wave of protectiveness swells inside him and he's hit with the urge to find who hurt this young man and kill them. Pekka takes a step backward, stunned at what he just felt. He breathes in the scent again and alarms start going off in his head. This boy was not human, that much was clear to him. But try as he might, he couldn't figure out just what he was.

Swallowing hard, Pekka pushes aside the puzzlement over the boy's identity and carefully kneels next to him. He strains his ears and listens for the boy's pulse. It's faint but still there. Pekka runs his tongue over his fangs, his mind racing.

Before he can talk himself out of it, he bites his wrist, breaking the skin. Tilting the man's head back, he lets some blood drip into the man's mouth. A quick glance at the man's body shows that the deep gashes have already begun to heal. He then scoops the man up into his arms and races home, barely getting inside the door when the first rays of sunlight appear.

As soon as he's safely inside his apartment, Pekka carries the boy into the living room, carefully laying him down on the sofa. He darts into his room and comes back holding a blanket. After checking to see that he's still healing, Pekka places the blanket over the man. Without realizing he's doing it, Pekka reaches out and gently caresses the young man's cheekbone. At the light touch, the man stirs. Without opening his eyes, he sighs softly and nuzzles Pekka's hand before settling back into sleep, snoring softly. Pekka breathes a sigh of relief and takes one last look at the sleeping man before making his way to his secret room. As he's drifting off to sleep, his only thoughts are of the man upstairs.

* * *

 

When Pekka wakes at sunset, he finds himself eager to check on the young man he brought home, the urge to take care of and nurse him back to health growing stronger. He quickly climbs out of his sleeping quarters and heads straight for the living room. He freezes in the doorway at the sight of the boy from last night, sitting up on the sofa with the blanket Pekka had covered him up with pressed to his nose, breathing in the scent of it.

As if sensing he's no longer alone, the man spins around and locks eyes with Pekka. He sniffs the air and his eyes, a gorgeous shade of blue, suddenly shift into a bright gold.

"Mine!" The man growls softly before leaping over the back of the sofa and, with a surprising amount of strength, tackles Pekka to the floor. Stunned, Pekka can only lay there as the very warm, very naked man sprawled on top of him presses his nose into the crook of his neck, sniffing him. Pekka breathes in and nearly moans at the scent rolling off of the man, his fangs elongating and his cock stiffening in his pajama bottoms. Never in all his years as a vampire has he smelled a scent like this.

He quickly shakes his head to clear away the fog of arousal and blood lust and pushes the man off of him, baring his fangs at him. "What the hell are doing? Who are you? What are you?"

The man sits back on his haunches and stares intently at Pekka. His eyes slowly change back to blue and he gasps, "You...You're a vampire?"

Pekka's eyes briefly widen when he recognizes the faint accent in the man's voice, similar to his own. What were the odds that he would find a fellow Finn in a city this big?

Eyeing the young man warily, Pekka nods curtly. "Now, that we've covered what I am, it's your turn. What are you?

The man grins and starts crawling towards Pekka, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "I'm a werewolf and you are mine."

Pekka leaps to his feet and speeds across the room, putting distance between them. "Why do you keep saying that?"

The man climbs to his feet and slowly crosses the room, his eyes locked on Pekka's. Conflicting thoughts race through Pekka's head, torn between the urge to rip this man's throat out and drink from him and the urge to drag the man to his bedroom and fuck him senseless.

Pekka stiffens when the werewolf stands in front of him, waiting to see what he does next. The man places a hand over Pekka's unbeating heart and says in a soft whisper, "You're my mate."

Pekka blinks several times, rendered speechless at this declaration. Confused and frustrated, he shakes his head and snarls, "That's impossible. Vampires and Weres don't get along and we sure as hell don't mate with one another."

"And yet here we are," the man says as he takes a step closer to Pekka and stands up on his tiptoes, running his nose along Pekka's neck. "You feel it too. Don't try and deny it. If you didn't, you wouldn't have saved me and brought me here."

Pekka shudders at the light touch and breathes in the scent comes off the young Were, listening to the steady throb of the man's pulse. His fangs drop and something inside him screams at him to bite, to claim. Pekka growls in frustration and roughly pushes the man away. "No. Just...no. You must be mistaken. I was just trying to help you. That's all." When he tries to walk away, the man grabs him by the wrist, holding him in place.

"No. That wasn't the only reason why you helped me." He tugs Pekka towards him until their bodies are touching once more. He looks up at Pekka, his eyes dark with desire. "You felt drawn to me."

Pekka shakes his head, a denial forming on his lips but something holds back the words. He stares at the young man, trying to decipher the different emotions warring inside of him.

"Go on. Bite me and you'll see that I'm right."

"What?" Pekka stares at the man in disbelief. "Are you insane?"

Instead of responding, the man holds out his right wrist, putting it right under Pekka's nose. Saliva pools in Pekka's mouth as the scent of the man's blood pumping through his veins wafts into his nose. He meets the werewolf's eyes and sees the look of determination in them. Without looking away, he sinks his fangs into him.

As soon as the first drops of blood land on his tongue, something awakens inside of Pekka. The urge to mark this man as his own and protect him. He wrenches his mouth away from the man's wrist and backs up until he hits the wall.

"What the hell was that?" he pants, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Ignoring the blood slowly dripping down his hand, the man slowly walks toward Pekka.

"It's the bond," he explains as he comes closer. Pekka shakes his head.

"No! It's impossible for a werewolf to bond with a vampire."

The man stares at Pekka for several seconds before shrugging. "Fine. I'll leave you to it then." He turns and walks away. Without even realizing he's doing it, Pekka speeds across the room and blocks the door. The man smirks and folds his arms across his chest, a look of smug amusement in his eyes.

Pekka is speechless. Why did he just do that? He wants this man, no, _werewolf,_ gone. Doesn't he? As he's trying to ponder this, the man wraps his arms around Pekka's waist and pulls their bodies flush together.

"See? You feel it too."

"I…" Before Pekka can say any more, the man grabs Pekka and crushes their lips together, kissing him as if their very lives depended on it. Growling softly, Pekka spins them around and pins the man against the door. The man moans and pulls away, tilting his head and exposing his neck to Pekka.

"We need to complete the bond," he pants, a soft whine slipping from his lips. "Mark me. Please." Pekka fights the urge to sink his fangs into the man's neck and instead shakes his head.

"Can I at least know your name first?"

The man turns his head and meets Pekka's gaze, a shy smile coming across his face. "Juuse. My name is Juuse." He then brings his hands up and cups Pekka's face. "And your name, Rakkaani?"

Pekka blinks in surprise not only at Juuse speaking in the language of his homeland but the endearment. It's one he never thought would be used on a monster like him. He swallows hard and replies, "Pekka."

Juuse beams and pulls Pekka back down, kissing him softly before pulling away and pressing their foreheads together. "Will you do it now?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Pekka closes his eyes and is silent for a few moments before replying, "What do I need to do?"

Reluctantly, Juuse moves away from Pekka and gives him a shy smile. "I have scent glands here," he explains, tilting his head and pointing at his neck. "You need to bite me there and the bond will be complete."

"And...what would this bond mean?" Pekka asks, his eyes darting from Juuse's eyes to his neck where he can see Juuse's pulse throbbing.

"It means that you'll want no other lover. Only me." Juuse reaches up and cups Pekka's face, his thumb tracing Pekka's cheekbone. "And you and I would be tuned in to one another's feelings. If I were in danger, for instance, you would feel it and immediately have the urge to protect me and vice versa."

Pekka lets this new information sink in when a thought occurs to him and any joy he felt soon withers away. He moves away from Juuse and argues, "This won't work. You...you're mortal."

Juuse shakes his head. "No, I'm not. Werewolves are immortal too. So, unless you were planning on shooting me with a silver bullet, I'll live just as long as you." He tilts his head and looks at Pekka with an amused smile. "Do they not teach vampires this?"

"Can't say it's ever come up," Pekka chuckles. Juuse grins and brings his hand back up, running his thumb along Pekka's bottom lip. Gently, he pulls Pekka's mouth open and traces first one fang and then the other. He meets Pekka's eyes as he nicks the pad of his thumb on one of Pekka's fangs, letting the drop of blood forming at the cut to drip onto Pekka's tongue.

"Will you mark me now, Rakkaani?" he asks softly. Pekka takes Juuse's hand and laces their fingers together before pushing the werewolf up against the door again. Bending down, he presses a kiss onto Juuse's neck, smiling at the shiver he feels coming from him. He opens his mouth and sinks his fangs into the spot Juuse pointed out to him. He takes one sip and then another, savoring the taste with each pull.

Juuse lets out a string of curses in Finnish, arching up against Pekka and moaning. Concerned, Pekka releases his hold on Juuse and lifts his head. "Are you alright?" he asks as he licks the blood from his lips. Juuse looks up at Pekka with a dazed smile.

"Thank you," he murmurs. He wraps his arms around Pekka and hugs him tightly. Pekka holds Juuse close, tilting his head so Juuse can sniff at his neck. They stay like that for several moments before Juuse steps back enough so he can grin at Pekka.

"So, do you have a bed in this place?"

Pekka finds himself mirroring Juuse's smile. Taking him by the hand, he leads his new mate back into his bedroom where they proceed to spend the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakkaani - Finnish for 'my beloved'
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @Hawkeye_Squared


	2. Him and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After they complete the bond, Pekka and Juuse lay together in bed and start to get to know one another. Mostly it’s Juuse asking question after question._
> 
> _“How old are you? What do you eat? Can you turn into a bat? Do you sleep in a coffin?”_
> 
> _Pekka chuckles and pulls Juuse closer to him, his hand caressing Juuse’s back. “Aren’t you full of questions.”_
> 
> _Juuse just grins at him. “What? This is my first time interacting with a vampire! Of course I’m going to be curious!” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted as a separate fic but I decided it works better as chapter two to the first fic in the series.
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly. Any mistakes still there are my bad. :)

After they complete the bond, Pekka and Juuse lay together in bed and start to get to know one another. Mostly it's Juuse asking question after question. 

"How old are you? What do you eat? Can you turn into a bat? Do you sleep in a coffin?"

Pekka chuckles and pulls Juuse closer to him, his hand caressing Juuse's back. "Aren't you full of questions."

Juuse just grins at him. "What? This is my first time interacting with a vampire! Of course, I'm going to be curious!"

With an amused smile, Pekka answers Juuse's questions. "I'm 200. I get my blood from a friend who works at a blood bank but if I'm really desperate, I'll go hunting in the woods not far from here. And no, I cannot turn into a bat nor do I sleep in a coffin. Those are just rumors."

"Wow." Juuse lays his head on Pekka's chest. He's silent for a few seconds before he murmurs, "It's so weird."

"What is?"

Juuse lifts his head and meets Pekka's eyes. "You don't have a heartbeat and you don't breathe." He shrugs before laying his head back down. "It's just not something I'm used to." Eventually, Juuse sits up and looks around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Pekka asks. 

"A clock or something," Juuse replies, his eyes still moving around. Pekka reaches over to his nightstand and picks up a watch. He glances at it and answers.

"It's a little after eight. Why?"

Juuse turns and looks at Pekka sheepishly. "I have to go for a run...in my wolf form."

Pekka's eyes widen and he sits up quickly. "Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"You in your wolf form."

A small smile tugs at Juuse's lips. He gets up from the bed and pulls on a pair of shorts and a shirt that Pekka had loaned him. He nods at the door. "Get dressed and meet me outside," he says. Bending, he kisses Pekka softly before walking out of the room. Pekka gets dressed quickly and runs through his apartment. 

He's outside in record time and finds Juuse waiting for him. He perks up when Pekka walks over and grins. "Ready? We need to go to the park for me to shift. I don't want to draw any unwanted attention."

When Pekka nods, Juuse slips his hand into Pekka's and the two of them make their way to the park. Once they're there, Juuse leads Pekka into a secluded area and releases his hand. With one last smile, he pulls his clothes off and in the blink of an eye, he's shifted into a large wolf with fur as black as ebony.

Pekka stares at Juuse, his eyes wide with awe. Cautiously, he takes a step forward, his hand held out in front of him. Juuse seems to understand what Pekka wants because he walks over and playfully butts Pekka's hand with his nose, his tail wagging happily. 

"You're beautiful," Pekka murmurs as he kneels in front of Juuse and runs his hand through the wolf's fur. It's surprisingly soft to the touch and it seems to make Juuse's scent stronger. Unbidden, his fangs elongate and a wave of protectiveness comes over him. Juuse must sense this because he moves closer to Pekka and begins nuzzling him. Pekka can't stop the laugh from escaping when Juuse starts to lick his face.

"You did that on purpose," he playfully admonishes him. Juuse barks once and licks Pekka one last time before moving away. He glances at the woods behind him and back at Pekka who immediately knows what his mate is asking. 

"Go ahead. I'll meet you back here before sunrise."

Juuse barks once and turns, taking off running into the woods. Pekka watches until Juuse disappears from sight before sighing. He knows he should feed before Juuse comes back but any blood other than his mate's just doesn't seem appealing. With one last glance at the woods, Pekka turns and heads to the blood bank.

Pekka is waiting at the edge of the woods when Juuse comes trotting out of the woods. He shifts back into human form and accepts the clothes Pekka is holding out to him. As he's pulling them on, he gives Pekka a small smile. "I'm starving. I hope you have something to eat at your place."

"Are you always hungry after you shift?" Pekka asks. When Juuse nods, he glances at his watch before saying, "Come on. We should have enough time to grab you some food before the sun comes up. Exchanging smiles, they walk hand in hand out of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Twitter! (Hawkeye_Squared)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated as they help feed the muse.

**Author's Note:**

> Rakkaani - Finnish for 'My Beloved'
> 
> Come say hi to me on Twitter - @Hawkeye_Squared.


End file.
